I'm here for you
by Crazybird101
Summary: Post An unlikely Bond. Randall wakes up from a terrible nightmare and receives comfort from an unlikely friend. AU


**To make up for the trauma I possibly caused some readers in Regret, here's a nice one-shot ^-^**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages.**

**Again, AU and OOCNESS. **

**I do not own Monsters Inc T-T**

**X.X**

Randall woke up in a cold sweat. Panting slowly as he placed a hand just above his rapidly beating heart. He looked over to his digital clock.

2:43 A.M.

He sighed and layed back in his bed. He stared at the ceiling of his room, bringing his blanket closer to keep himself warm from the Air Conditioner as it cold the entire apartment down for the hot summer night. He was afraid to close his eyes, fearing he would see Johnny's bloody face again. Watching helplessly as he chopped Mary into pieces with that bloody axe...

Randall suddenly found himself running to his waste basket. He gripped the sides as he purged. The image was just so terrible that he had to vomit his supper out. Panting, he felt even more cold thanks to that cold sweat. He jumped when he suddenly heard his door open. Standing there wasn't Mike, but actually a tired looking mountain of blue fur, Sulley.

"Is everything alright?" Sulley yawned sleeply as he rubbed his left eye. He had been fast alseep when he was woken up by the sound of cries or whimpering in the room next door. Then everything went silent until he heard what sounded like someone vomiting.

Randall sighed and shook his head.

"Same dream?"

Randall nodded, clearing his throat.

Sulley knelt down beside the distraught lizard, rubbing small circles on his back gently. "I'll throw this away and get you a glass of water, okay?" he asked gently. Sulley felt as though he were speaking to a child instead of Randall.

Randall bobbed his head. "Okay." he replied hoarsely.

Sulley patted his back before helping him back up and back to bed. He then took the garbage bag and threw it out before replacing it with a fresh one. He then quickly washed his hands before taking a glass out and filling it with water. He then returned to Randall's room and gave it to him.

"Thanks." Randall whispered before taking a drink out it.

Sulley took a seat beside him on the edge of his bed and watched him before finally asking, "What's wrong Randall? You need to talk about it. What's your dream about?"

Randall gulped before explaining everything that went on in his dream. Once he was finished he felt close to vomiting again. Sulley immediately grabbed his purple waste basket and gave it to him. He rubbed his back as the lizard vomited once more. After doing the same thing he did minutes earlier, Sulley patted Randall's back again.

"I-I just can't stop thinking about it." Randall whispered shakely.

Sulley sighed. "Dreams come and go. This nightmare of yours will go away eventually." Sulley said with an assuring smile.

But Randall didn't smile back, "What if it did happen though? What if Johnny really-"

"Hey." Sulley said, cutting Randall off, "it's thoughts like those that give you these kinds of nightmares."

Randall gulped. Sulley did have a good point. Finally, he took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Is it okay if you stay with me for a bit?" he asked shyly.

Sulley chuckled, "W-what?"

Randall rolled his eyes, "Just for a bit. In case I have a nightmare."

Sulley smiled and patted Randall's back. "I'll go get my sleeping bag." he said before getting back up. A few minutes later he returned with a rather large sleeping bag and spreaded it out on the floor beside Randall's bed.

Randall, assured that he'll sleep soundly now, layed back down.

"Good morning, Sullivan." Randall murmured before falling back asleep.

Sulley smiled. "Good morning, Randall." he yawned before falling back asleep as well.

Meanwhile in a rather large, fenced in, building. A certain purple monster stared out his window blankly. Looking at the city. Smiling softly, yet sinisterly, as he thought of his dear Randy.

End.

**X.X**

**Short, I know XD**

**But I wanted to write something with Randall and Sulley. No. This is NOT slash. I hate Sulley/Randall, Mike/Randall, and Celia/Randall. I only like Boo/Randall and Johnny/Randall. That's just me :/**

**I didn't want to describe the nightmare in much detail because I didn't want to have to label this as M for the gore. So that's why this is so short. But a little Randall and Sulley friendship going on. Sorry about the OOC Randall. **

**Please R&R and have a nice day/night ^-^**

**Crazybird101 is now taking flight! *flies away***


End file.
